Birth of a Princess
by aljnaz
Summary: This is about the birth of Serena. The daughter of Gabriella Son and Trunks Briefs. READ AND REVIEW!


1

_** Gohan POV**_

_**this is a one-shot about the birth of Serena. hope you like it! REVIEW! i own nothing but Gabriella  
**_

it was one of those days where everyone was here at Mt. Poaz. All of the Z fighters together and even Vegeta. Everyone was celebrating the soon to be birth of my niece. Gabriella is officially nine months pregnant with Trunks' child. Gabriella wont tell me the name she has picked out but I have a feeling that I know it already. So does everyone else. Dad was trying to get a break from training Uub to come down. He promised he would, he never breaks a promise. Gabriella was on the couch with Vegeta's new daughter Bulla. She looks so much like Bulma its scary. She's around four years old right now and my own daughter is 2 herself. Bulla was by Gabby trying to feel her stomach.

"Can I feel her kick Mrs. Breifs?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yeas you can Bulla, and you can call me Gabby if you'd like." she told her. Vegeta came up from behind her.

"Don't tell her that, she's like her mother."he told them. "She won't stop." he said.

"I know that Vegeta." Gabby laughed as she grabbed Bulla's hand to where the baby might be. She had to feel around for a while before she found a good spot. "Ah there she is!" she said as she felt a kick.

"I finally I got to feel her kick!" Bulla exclaimed. We all laughed as Bulma walked. Bulla yawned as she leaned against the couch.

"Looks like someone is tired." Bulma said. Vegeta walked over to pick her up and walked over to Bulma. Bulma grabbed her from Vegeta. "I'll take her home, see you soon." she hugged Gabriella goodbye, well she tried to. "Don't have the Baby just yet!" she said.

"I'll try not to Bulma." she laughed as she sighed. "I'm trying to wait for Daddy." she said looking away from everyone. Especially Vegeta. He would always say she's a Daddy's girl. I guess it is true when he was around. Bulma left after that with a sleeping Bulla. Trunks walked in after he said goodbye to his sister and mother. He sat next to Gabby and she put her head on his shoulder. As he moved, Gabby flinched. I was the only one that noticed.

"Are you okay Sissy?" I asked rushing over to her. I remember Vidle being in a lot of pain when she had Pan. She smiled.

"Yeah I am Gohan. It was just a really hard kick that's all. She's like the men in this family." she laughed brushing it off. For some odd reason I didn't believe her at all.

"A true fighter, this girl will be." he smirked looking my direction. We were the only few that new of Serena's future. Way before she was even born. Will Sailor Pluto be around when Gabriella gives birth? I never thought of this until now. I remember future Trunks telling me about this. Will history repeats itself? I nod over to Vegeta so I can talk to him in another room. He follows curiosity consuming him.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Do you think Sailor Pluto will tell Gabriella and Trunks about Serena's future?' I asked in hushed whisper. We were still good hearing shot for them to over hear us. He looked back over and Gabby still had head on Trunks' shoulder. They were talking, goofing off.

"I've been wondering the same thing actually," he said as he leaned against the wall. " I wonder if there is going to be such a threat that we're even gonna need Sailor Moon." Vegeta said. He almost looked like he was regretting something.

"Regretting something Vegeta?" I asked him. He thought about for a minute before he answered me.

"Yeah, when they were here last time, I treated them horribly. Its going to be different."

"You mean you're going to be nice to Serena? Maybe even spoil her?" I almost wanted to laugh until he gave me a look that honestly scared me. No wonder Trunks is so obtained to him. I think he should be Goten's father.. He can be a little unruly.

"Spoil Serena? Yeah right. I don't even spoil Trunks and Bulla. What makes you think its going to be that different?" he walked off after that. I have a feeling that he is going to be a good grandfather towards her. He just wants to be there for her. Since my dad isn't here to do so. Is that why he was always so nice to Gabriella when she was younger? All of the other's eventually came back in to say goodbye. It was getting pretty late. Some were staying the night but not everyone.

"Well we're gonna jet." Krillin said pointing to the door. Android 18 and Marron weren't far behind him. Trunks got up helping Gabriella along the way. She walked over to hug him goodbye.

"Do you have to?" she complained, pretending to pout.

"Yeah. We're all pretty beat. Let us know when the baby comes!" he says as he exits the door. Gabby suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"Sissy?" I questioned hovering over her.

"I'm fine bro." she smiled to prove it. I rolled my eyes at my sister's stubbornness.

"That had better not been a contraction." I told her sternly.

"Really hard kick." she said gritting her teeth. Her hormones were through the roof so I let it slide. Videl sometimes had spur of the moments anger issues as well. Slowly everyone left and Mom and Gabby were becoming more antsy. Dad still hasn't shown up yet. We sent that letter in a good a mount of time so he could show up. He better have a good reason for being so late..

"Ow!" I heard Gabriella shriek in the kitchen. I felt Trunks and Goten follow behind me. Vegeta was helping her up as she clung to the lower part of her stomach. Mom hurried into the room frantically getting things together. she had a hospital bag already prepared, she's had it since she found out Gabby was pregnant.

"Its time! She's finally coming!" she squealed as Vegeta held her.

"What? No! Daddy is supposed to be here! I am not having her until he is with us!" she groaned as another contraction hit her. She squeezed Vegeta's hand making him flinch a little. I snickered along with Goten and Trunks.

"Trunks help your wife." Vegeta barked, Trunks hurriedly walked over and took his place, another scream from Gabby ensued. All of flinched, Videl rushed in with Pan who was tired from the day.

"What's going on!" she asked as she ran up to me.

"Gabby..." she screamed answering her question.

"We have to get her to a hospital!"Videl said.

"I'll carry her!"Goten volunteered. He ran over to her and smoothly lifted her up. I was already half way outside when everyone followed suit. Where the heck was Dad? He was going to miss the birth of Serena! Gabriella had her heart set on that. If Dad didn't make it, Gabriella was never gonna let him live this down. I grabbed Mom so I could carry her to the hospital. At the speeds all of us were going it didn't take long to get there. We rushed in. Goten was the fastest, having carrying her the entire time. He was hollering for a doctor or wheelchair but no one was answering him. I saw Mom and Videl rush over to the receptionist desk. After a minute or so a wheel chair was escorted for Gabriella. They rushed her to the nearest empty delivery room. We all waited outside, Trunks was the only one in there. Along with Mom. Vegeta was talking to Bulma, getting her down here. It was good thing we were in West City or she wouldn't have made it.

"Why is Dad taking forever Gohan?" Goten asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, unable to answer my brother. I looked over to Videl and Pan was still surprisingly asleep. I could imagine my sister being in that same position with Serena.

"I have no idea Goten." I sighed, wishing he'd hurry up myself. I kind of missed him. it's been about two years since I've seen him last.

"You know," Goten said stretching in his seat. "I never imagined these two getting married. Or any of this." he said.

"Really?" I asked. "I did."

"Seems like everyone else has said that. I'm the lone ranger in this. I guess I'm being over protective." he sighed then flinched as he heard Gabriella scream. I did too.

"Why do you think that?"

"I keep going back to when we were younger, how those two used to despise each other, Gabby's temper would fly off the hamper and they would start fighting each other." he laughed. " I remember I even got caught in a scramble one time! I don't even remember how!" he laughed.

"Yeah I know Goten, but he makes her happy." I told him.

"I know." he smiled. " I want my twin to be happy." he didn't say anything else as another scream escaped through the door. Vegeta got off the phone with Bulma and walked over to us. He stopped for a brief second and I got up, feeling what he was. Whatever it was, it was strong.

"What is it Vegeta?" I asked him. "Pluto or Dad?" I continued to ask, Goten gave me a strange look. He doesn't know about Serena being a Scout but he does know about Pluto and Mini Moon.

"Feels like both." he said as he turned around. He relaxed some as he figured out who it was. Out of no where something heavy made me fly off of my feet. I landed on top of Goten, not seeing who it was.

"Gohan get off of me!" Goten said trying to get me off. I rolled off while getting up. When I did, Dad was in front of me.

"Dad! You made it!" I said happily. This was going to make Gabriella's day for sure. "Gabriella was really worried you weren't going to show up." I told him, "she was even going as far as keeping the baby inside her!" I laughed as I hugged him. Goten did the same.

"Sorry guys! I guess I lost track of time today." he said laughing. He started having the same look again, the one Vegeta did. Vegeta started getting tense as well. After a while I was feeling the same thing. Videl and Goten kept giving us quizzical looks wondering what we were feeling. I have a feeling it was Sailor Pluto. Dad and Vegeta sharply turned around. There she stood. Sailor Pluto was down the long hallway with her Key staff in hand. Goten relaxed remembering her. She smiled as she walked up to us.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up." I told her. She smiled as she looked over to Videl, Goten and Pan.

"Whose the little girl?" she wondered looking at a sleeping Pan.

"Oh that's my daughter, Pan." I smiled as she looked at her sleeping.

"She's adorable." she said.

"Thank you."Videl and I said at the same time. Another scream through the door. Both Vegeta and Dad flinched. Goten and I did as well.

"I guess I don't have to tell you about Serena, huh?" she giggled. Goten and Videl looked at us confused. Only Dad, Vegeta and I know about Serena's future. I looked over to Sailor Pluto, she nodded. She took the two somewhere so she could tell them herself. It shouldn't take to long for Videl to figure it out. That is if she remembers Rini. I smiled knowing Rini isn't so far away from happening now. Another scream. Mom came out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she looked up. She hasn't realized Dad was here yet. When she did, she ran over to Dad and hugged him. Crying hysterically into his shirt.

"Oh Goku I've missed you!" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"I've missed you to Chi-Chi." he smiled as he hugged her back. Gabriella scream again. But this time I could make out what she was saying. She was wanting Dad to be in there. Somehow she heard him come in. Or maybe she felt his energy appear as well? It could be both knowing my sister. Dad sighed as he walked into the room, door closing behind him.

_**Goku's POV **_

I casually walked in the delivery room with the doors closing behind me. I had a feeling I was the one that half to tell her about Serena eventually. But why do I have feeling that she knows about half of the story already? I walked up to her. She had just tried pushing and now she was taking a break. Her raven black hair was messed up and she was sweating. I sat down next to her grabbing her hand. She had her eyes closed as I did. She turned to see me and was happy when she did.

"Daddy! I didn't think you would make it!" she said happily.

"Now why would I miss the birth of my granddaughter?" I teased her, she rolled her eyes.

"Sailor Pluto told you it was a girl huh?" she wondered. Shook my head no.

"No, when the people that helped us with the Androids and Cell came back.." I trailed off not knowing if I should exactly everything.

"My daughter did too?" she finished my sentence. "Trunks was the father of her to right?" she asked again.

"Yeah." I simply said. She smiled knowing she was right. I wonder if she knows the name of her Baby? Or is her instinct taking over in that...?

"I've known for a while Daddy. When Rini came back to help with Buu was when I figured it out. I just never said anything. " I just stared at her. So all this time she knew about her own future? Wow. I knew my daughter was smart but not that smart! I swear, she's just like Gohan. Out of no where she started screaming and the doctors came back. Gabriella grabbed my hand as hard as she could, but it never broke. Thankfully. After the Doctor was done looking she looked up at the both of us.

"Ok Mrs. Briefs, I want one big push from you and you have a baby!" she said as she got ready. Gabby looked a little unsure of herself for a moment, but when she looked over at me she was fine. I smiled as she gripped my hand. " alright I am going to count to ten, and you push while doing so." the doctor turned to me. "And your going to help." she told me, going back to her position. Me count? I was horrible with numbers, but if its for Gabby I'll do anything.

"One, two, three" Gabriella's grip on my hand was becoming tighter..."four five six, take it away Mr. Son!' she said as she was getting something from the nearby table.

"Okay um," I thought for a second before the number came to my head. " seven...eight...nine...um..." I forgot what came after nine!

"TEN!" Gabriella screamed, with one final push, she managed to get the baby out. After a minute or so I heard a scream coming from Serena. They cleaned her off very quickly and hugged her in nice warm blankets. They handed her to Gabriella. She was smiling from ear to ear, then she turned to me. "I have a name, but I don't know if it's the right one." she told me.

"What is it?" I asked her. I have a feeling she has it anyway. If not I'll name her.

"Serena." she said knowing she was right. I nodded confirming it. She thought for a minuet before she started talking again. "Would you like to show her to the other's? I'm sure Trunks would like to see her." she said offering her daughter to me. I gently put her in my arms. She was absolutely beautiful! From what I could see she had tufts of blond hair sticking out of her head in every direction. Her eyes were closed but if she opened they would be blue. I looked back up at Gabriella and she waved her hand urging me to go on outside. I did and people automatically rushed over to me. Trunks was first. I handed her to him. He seemed scared out of his mind, but happy. One by one everyone had the chance to hold the newest edition to the family. All but Vegeta. He kept looking over to at us, wondering if it was alright if he could hold her. I grabbed Serena from Goten's hold and walked over to him. He was shocked that I did.

"I know you wanna hold her." I told him, he hasn't kept his eyes off of Serena since I came out of the room. He still seemed hesitant about it but he eventually gave in. I wonder if he was like this with Bulla.

"Fine." he spat, he tried to get mad at me, but it was impossible once he started to hold her. He started smiling, that was something I thought I was never gonna see. But it made me smile as well. He seemed almost content while holding her in his arms. I have a feeling Vegeta was going to spoil her like crazy. Whether he liked to admit it or not. I heard the door open again and it was the woman that helped Gabriella give birth. She said she had to run tests on Serena to make sure was healthy. Chi-Chi already had something to say about this.

"But she's the healthiest child ever! I made sure of that." she said crossing her arms. The doctor sighed as one of the nurses came by Vegeta. He didn't want give her up, but he did anyway.

"Sorry Ma'am it's hospital protocol." she said as she walked back inside to Gabriella. The nurse that lingered, talked to Trunks.

"I'm pretty sure your wife would like to see you." she said as she started to walk inside.

"Oh okay." Trunks muttered as he followed the nurse inside. The women started talking amongst themselves as I stayed near Vegeta. He was still smiling. He needs to do that more. '

"I'll be there for her Kakorot." he said as his face turned serious. "You're going back to train Uub again aren't you?" he wondered.

"Yeah I am. Can't stop when we are half way done." He rolled his eyes.

"So you'll be back within another seven years?" he laughed.

"Maybe, depends on how it goes. " I told him honestly. Some days Uub would do really well then some other's he would take three steps back. After a while of waiting and casual talking, we were aloud to see Gabriella, Trunks and Serena. Gabriella was propped up on a pillow holding Serena while talking to Trunks, who was next to her. Chi- Chi rushed over to her before anyone else could a chance to.

"How are you feeling honey?" Chi-Chi asked. Gabriella gave a tired smile.

"Tired." she said as everyone laughed.

"I bet. I remember each birth of you three. I believe you two were the toughest!" Chi-Chi teased Gabriella and Goten, I didn't say anything to that since I wasn't there for there birth's it made me feel bad. But knowing how well these two turned out it made everything feel right. It was quiet again before Gabriella spoke again.

"Where did Sailor Pluto go?" she wondered, one by one each of us realized she was gone. I slowly felt her disappear. _Well Gabriella knows everything about Serena now.._ I thought as everyone but Trunks left the room to go home. I said goodbye to Chi-Chi and the boys. I kissed Pan goodbye- she was still asleep in Vidle's arms- and started walking outside of the hospital. I looked behind me giving one last smiled to my family knowing that everything was going to be peaceful .


End file.
